


I Thought He'd Never Leave

by RiBread



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, everyone's done it so this is my take, horny with a hint of emotions, no actual sex but it gets REALLY close, yes it's the ubiquitous bath scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiBread/pseuds/RiBread
Summary: Bath Scene.Enough said?
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	I Thought He'd Never Leave

Trying to have a serious conversation with a respected teammate and family member, Percy mused, was a little more difficult in this situation.

To be fair, Vax’ildan was difficult to speak to in the best of situations. He was notoriously capricious, and specifically danced around conversations with Percy, making it clear when he believed Percy had made a mistake of some sort. Supportive and scathing in equal parts, the half-elf man seemed to spend most conversations deliberately trying to keep Percy off balance and vulnerable.

Few things were more vulnerable than having one of these conversations with both of them stark naked, in a bathtub.

Few, but not none.

For example, having said half-elf’s sister crouching naked between Percy’s legs, shaking with silent, underwater giggles as Percy tried to hide any indication that she was there. Based on prior experience, Vax rarely hesitated to deliver a swift punch to the nose when his sister was involved, and Percy would rather not risk it.

He was doing fairly well, he thought. For all that he and Vex had been halfway to full-blown bathtub sex before Vax had walked in, Percy had managed to pull himself together admirably. The redness of his face could be attributed to the hot water and embarrassment at Vax’s nude entrance, his disheveled hair to shampoo. The thick bubbles and steam rising from the water went a long way to concealing both Vex’s form and Percy’s still quite present erection. Percy was convinced he could get through this conversation with some semblance of dignity, cut it off quickly before Vex suffocated, and they could pick up where they left off. Awkward, surely, but something the two of them could laugh over later. Percival was quite in control of himself, thank you very much.

That is, until Vex’s lips brushed the inside of his thigh and his world went fuzzy for a moment. He missed whatever it was Vax was saying- something about family, he was sure, but who could think of paltry conversation when _that woman_ was between his legs, teasing, her lips and then _oh gods, her **tongue**_ brushing ever so gently against sensitive skin, so close to his cock that it practically ached.

He stammered something about “working on something, here—“ gods, he sounded suspicious, but what the fuck was he supposed to say, with her tickling the back of his knee now, probably trying to make him laugh. It might have worked if he wasn’t already feeling too many emotions to add any humor to the mix. Embarrassment, terror, and certainly arousal, she’d seen to that.

He had just enough sanity left to process what Vax was saying— enough to actually feel the warmth of the heartfelt words. Tearing his mind briefly from the _other_ warmth throbbing through his body, he was able to respond in kind.

“I like this family. I’d like to keep it.” (But Vax’ildan, brother dear, _kindly_ fuck off so I can get back to what I was doing with your sister, who is currently well on her way to leaving a hickey on the inside of my thigh, oh gods, _please_ fucking leave.)

A moment of silence followed what he’d actually said out loud, and Percy stammered for a moment, on the verge of uttering the rest of what was going through his head. Thank the gods, Vax cut him off before he could make an utter fool of himself. (Still, Percy barely held back a fit of slightly hysterical and very ungentlemanly giggles at Vax’s parting comment. ‘Not another word,’ really? As if Percy hadn’t already waited far too long, and by Vax’s own doing.)

The door had barely slammed shut when Vex rocketed out of the water, gasping for air but somehow still smirking at Percy in that infuriating, intoxicating, way.

“I thought he’d never leave!”

Percy goggled at her for a few seconds, cheeks still burning, before he gathered himself and smirked back, just as infuriatingly.

“You’re going to pay for that, _My Lady_.”

Her lips parted slightly, eyes glazed with just as much arousal as he felt, and a surge of pleasure went through him at being able to undo her almost as easily as she did him. But he saw no reason to give her a chance to recover the high ground.

With that, his lips met hers, roughly, tongue pushing in and teeth rasping across her swollen mouth. He locked his mouth to hers, airtight, their breaths mingling as he tackled her back under the water. Time to finish what she had started.


End file.
